1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of leather articles such as leather fobs or tags of the type used with bags, luggage, key rings, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a leather surround for metallic decorative articles. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing such an article wherein the decorative article is firmly secured and wherein the resulting products have a high level of aesthetic appeal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Key fobs, bag tags, briefcase tags, luggage tags and the like have been known for many years and have been prepared in a variety of sizes and shapes and from a variety of different types of material. Some of such devices have included combinations of different materials, such as flat, painted metal sheets adhered to natural or synthetic leather backing by an adhesive.
Because of the flexibility of the leather, there has been a tendency for the metal portion to break loose from the backing, thereby destroying the function of the tag or fob.
It is also highly desirable to create tags and fobs which have aesthetic appeal, especially when they are employed with higher quality luggage and other merchandise. Moreover, it is becoming increasingly common to have consumers personalize such articles and buy products including artistically detailed displays, including relief images. Such images could be pictorial, graphic, corporate logos and/or combinations of the foregoing with information identifying the purchaser As an example of the latter, it is relatively common to have the initials of a purchaser engraved in luggage tags
Regardless of the type of materials used, when leather is employed as the main support for the decorative article, typically made from a different material than the leather, it is necessary to employ an adhesive. Such adhesives have a tendency to fail, resulting in reduced aesthetics and potential loss of the decorative article. It would be highly desirable to provide a surround for the decorative article which could be in the form of a leather tag or fob, and in which the article is firmly oriented and wherein the aesthetic appeal is enhanced.